


Crush

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Patrick is the one John really loves





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme 2. For clippedwings
> 
> Prompt: B: Beat It

Even though Pete and John had declared to have man crushes on each other, Patrick was the one John really loved. Pete was just a cover up, or at least that’s what the bassist said. What exactly Pete was covering up for, John didn’t know, since him and Patrick weren’t dating. John was being kind of lame in actually talking to the other singer.

See, every time he saw Patrick, he sort of froze and flailed. Pete always laughed at him, but didn’t really offer any advice. John thought Pete was kind of a lousy friend sometimes.

Then there were those times where he was an awesome friend, like now. Pete had somehow convinced Patrick to come to the studio early in the day. John was there recording his guitar parts to Beat It. He saw the two and waved. They waved back. Pete took the others out of the studio and left Patrick and John alone.

John came out of the booth and said, “Hey! It’s nice to see you again! How are you?”

He mentally smacked himself in the head. When he didn’t flail, he talked too much.

But, Patrick just smiled. “I’m great. That was an awesome session.”

“Thanks. I’ll probably do it a couple more times. Just to get it perfect.”

“I do that all the time.”

They talked about music for a little while, until Pete stuck his head back in.

“Ugh, seriously? I leave you two here for hours and you aren’t making out yet? I’m going to close the door so you can try again.” He closed the door, stood on his tiptoes to look through the door window and waved at them.

Patrick laughed. “Well, I guess we should make him happy.”

“Um,” John stuttered. “I don’t…what…uh…”

Patrick’s smile faded. Pete banged on the door and John looked over. Pete glared and made a motion across his throat. John swallowed. He totally got the message.

John leaned forward and kissed Patrick. Patrick hummed happily and kissed back.

“So, the thing is,” Patrick said as he pulled away. “I really like you and I was hoping you like me too.”

“I would be crazy not to like you,” John replied.

Patrick smiled again and pulled John back down.


End file.
